<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This isn't me asking for help by UndeadRobins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270958">This isn't me asking for help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins'>UndeadRobins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Ficathon fills [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: any, any, brushing/braiding/putting up someone else's hair</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Ficathon fills [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This isn't me asking for help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: any, any, brushing/braiding/putting up someone else's hair</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuri watched the one-armed man as he struggled to tie his hair up; every time he got the majority of the strands under control, a handful would slip out, leading to curse words in languages that Shuri had never even heard before.</p><p>"I could make you something to help with that," she suggested after the fourth attempt, feeling only the desire to solve a problem (her mind was already filled with vague concepts and initial inklings of design ideas).</p><p>"Or you could just come over here and help me with it before I shave the whole lot off," Bucky replied, tossing the hair tie at her, "and if you ever tell anyone I asked for help, I'll set the goats on you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>